Hayato Ozaki
Biography Hayato is the eldest son of the noble Yashiro family who was arranged to marry Tsugumi Kuze prior to the start of the series. His first encounter with a "cursed tome" was when his younger sister fell victim to one. Although he was able to save her, she committed suicide due to the serious burns she suffered as a result from the "cursed tome". His sister's death led him to join "Fukurou" in order to find out more about the "cursed tomes". He also changed his surname to "Ozaki" in order to protect his family name, and because he did not want to be treated indifferently due to his status. Apperance Hayato is a handsome young man with black hair which is long on the right side, while short on the left side, and red eyes. His Fukurou uniform consists of a white shirt worn over a black shirt, accompanied with a black belt, dark blue trousers and brown boots. He wears his Fukuou jacket over his shoulders like a cape. He also wears a black choker around his neck and is often seen carrying a sword in it's sheath. Personality He has a bright and outgoing personality with an unshakable sense of justice, and good leadership skills. He often gives a bad impression, due to the fact that he honestly talks about his thoughts. His is also a hot-blooded man who is also impatient on one side. Relationships Tsugumi Kuze Hayato first encountered Tsugumi at the park when she was still a student at the girl's school. He fell in love with her at first sight and started passing by the park just to see her. However, Tsugumi soon graduated from the girl's school and stopped going to the park altogether. Hayato was thrilled when he learned he was arranged to be married to Tsugumi, but he did not encounter her again until Hitaki's incident. He invited her to join Fukurou when he witnessed her ability to see "auras". Tsugumi respected him as her senior and was oblivious to his advances towards her. He was also initially shocked when Tsugumi once declared that she had no interest in boys and marriage after being teased by Kuina. Hayato can also relate to Tsugumi since his sister also fell victim to a "cursed tome". However, unlike Hitaki, his sister committed suicide as she could not bear growing up with serious burns. His feelings towards Tsugumi are genuine when he and Fukurou infiltrated "Nachtigal" to rescue her after she was kidnapped by Takashi Shiginuma, and when Nabari attempted murder-suicide with her using a "cursed tome". When Tsugumi went to visit the Yashiro family to call off the engagement, she was surprised to learn that he is her fiance. Hayato tells Tsugumi that he wanted her to fall in love and marry him as a person, as he was aware she only agreed to this marriage arrangement for the sake of saving her family from financial ruin. However, he agreed to call off the engagement for now, but vowed to not give up on her. Akira Kougami He often accompanies Hayato when they go patrolling around the city. His blunt personality can be compared to Hayato's outgoing personality. They work well as partners when it comes to fighting and retrieving "cursed tomes". Hayato was also initially angry when he found out Akira was the traitor in Fukurou, but forgave him after Akira helped him save Tsugumi from Takashi Shiginuma. Hisui Hoshikawa Hayato is very agreeable with Hisui, especially when it comes to Tsugumi. They both like to tease Akira on his blunt personality, and they form a great team together during their patrolling and retrieiving "cursed tomes". He sometimes scolds Hayato when he becomes blunt. Shougo Ukai He initially did not get along with Shougo who annoyed him with his habit of listening to music loudly on his gramaphone in his accomodation, and when he insulted Tsugumi. However, he soon starts getting along with Shougo after Tsugumi's influence on Shougo. Shizuru Migawa He appears to be on good terms with Migawa. Shiori Tokiyama She is Hayato's boss whom Hayato respects. She always discusses incidents regarding "cursed tomes" with Hayato and they worked together to figure out Nabari's plan to commit murder-suicide with Tsugumi. Trivia * He is good at playing billiards. * He can play the piano. * He is good at hand-to-hand combats and weilding a sword. * He was a university student when he first encountered Tsugumi, who was still a high school student at that time. * His first love is Tsugumi. * He had a younger sister who fell victim to a "cursed tome". Even though she was saved, she committed suicide as she could not stand growing up with serious burns. * He studied abroad in America. * He turned down every famous actress because he was already in love with Tsugumi. * "Haya" (隼) from Hayato's given name means "peregrine falcon" in Japanese. Category:Male Characters